


My Infected Academia

by Skulltastix



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulltastix/pseuds/Skulltastix
Summary: After the Green Flu virus hits the world, Izuku, Katsuki, Kyouka, and Kirishima head to the nearest Evac. Station after being separated from their class.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	My Infected Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back.  
> This will be my second attempt at writing a story.  
> I hope my writing has improved.  
> Here we go.

For a moment, it seemed like everything was okay. Like they had been saved. But life just loves to fuck people over, doesn't it? Their class had a helicopter to airlift them to safety, but there was no room for 4 of them. Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Kyouka Jirou, and Eijirou Kirishima chose to make the sacrifice. And that is when our story begins. 

"The fuck did they mean there wasn't any room in the chopper?" Bakugou questioned.  
"It doesn't matter now, Bakugou. If you haven't noticed, THE HOTEL'S ON FIRE!" Jirou shouted.  
"Hey guys! There's some med-kits here!" Kirishima noticed.  
"We need to g-get going, guys." Stammered Midoriya.  
They looked over at him. "I for once agree with the nerd, let's roll out." Bakugou stated. The group grabbed some medical kits and weapons and headed down the stairs. "Guys, from what I know, we're gonna have to fight our way to the next evacuation station," began Midoriya "I just hope we get there in time."   
"Got it" was the unanimous reply of the other three. "Well, here goes nothing." Jirou says, then opens the door.   
The sight that greeted them was an eerie one, to say the least, once normal hotel-goers, turned into horrifying pale monsters. They quickly mowed through the horde. Making a turn through a storage room, and onto a ledge. Midoriya stepped forward, when a zombie unlike any other ran out right in front of him, almost grabbing him and pulling him off the ledge, had Kirishima not grabbed him and pulled him back.  
"THE FUCK WAS THAT THING?" Screamed Bakugou.  
"Well, Bakugou, had you played attention to the news, like I have, you would know that thing is called a Charger." Jirou stated. "Well, earphones, that would have been GREAT to fuckin know before we left." Bakugou sarcastically said. "We need to move" Midoriya, finally coming back from his shock said.  
They make it down to an elevator with few issues.

I'm sorry guys I'm really tired and I'm gonna have to finish this chapter tomorrow.


End file.
